Love's Hero
by Akari Seishin
Summary: James has a twin brother! and more shocking, Logan likes him? LoganxOC slight GustavoxKelly, KendallxJo, and JamesxCarlos. rated T to be safe.rate may change depending on what i write!
1. James has a twin?

Love's Hero

James Diamond had a twin brother. And what's this? Logan likes him? LoganxOC slight GustavoxKelly

I kno its short, i dont write very long but i hope to change it soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! And I never will!

* * *

9 A.M.

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

Mrs. Knight's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw it was Kelly. "Hey Kelly, need the boys?" she asked. "Yeah will you tell them to come by around noon?" Kelly asked. "Sure, they'll be there," Mrs. Knight said.

With the boys (James' POV)

Mrs. Knight came down to the pool and told us that Gustavo wanted us at the studio at noon. Nothing really eventful happened besides Camille going up to Logan and trying to flirt with him. Everyone knows though that Logan is gay! I'm even with Carlos! Well I guess it's no shocker that I'm gay to this world. Kendall was still with Jo, they made a good couple atleast. We left and got to the studio with a half hour to spare so we spent it outside talking.

"What do you think Gustavo wants guys?" I asked. "Maybe to talk to us about a new song," Kendall said. "Or maybe it's to give us a vacation," Carlos said, which didn't seem true at all. "Kelly would never call us to the studio to tell us that Carlos," Logan said. We kept talking about what it could be till we noticed it was 10 minutes till we were supposed to be in there. We went up there and Kelly met us in the studio and walked with us to Gustavo's office.

"I'm glad you monkey dogs are here. I have something important that will change the band! Me and Kelly are going to search for a fifth member of Big Time Rush," Gustavo told us. "WHAT?" we all screamed. "We don't need a fifth member of Big Time Rush! Remember what happened last time," Kendall asked. We all had a flash back of when Wayne Wayne tried to get Kendall out of the band. "Yes I remember that, but we are going to make sure that he understands that he cannot kick anyone out of this band. We are leaving tonight and will not be back till next week, so you have this time off to do whatever you want," Gustavo told us. "So we have a week off and we are going to have a fifth member of the band," I stated. "Well as long as that is clear, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Gustavo yelled at us. We ran out of there as fast as we could.

With Gustavo and Kelly in Boston (Kelly's POV)

We just arrived in Boston and were heading to the hotel we were staying at. It was supposed to be pretty nice. We were going to meet up with an old friend of mine who's a teacher at a very good school here in Boston. We got to the hotel a half hour after getting off of the plane and went to our room. There were two beds and a T.V. A pretty normal hotel room for us. We normally share a room when we do this.

"So tomorrow we're going to my old friend's school to see if there is any talent there and listen to their talent show. How does that sound Gustavo?" Kelly asked. "Sounds fine. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Kelly," Gustavo said. He was nice whenever he was away from the office. We went to bed and woke up at 8 the next morning.

Next day with Jesse

I woke up this morning to my alarm clock blaring. I slammed my hand on it to shut it up and got up. My eyes opened and they were blue. I noticed it was 7 and figured I should start getting ready. I put on my black and red t-shirt that had random music notes around a guitar that was silver and black with an outline of red on it. I put on black skinny jeans and my converses along with some black and white figureless gloves. I put some headsets around my neck and attached it to my iPod that was in my jean pocket along with my emergency inhaler. I brushed my hair; it was brown with some parts of it a natural lighter brown that went down to the bottom of my neck, and brushed my teeth. I then put on a black hoodie and a necklace with a black and silver cross on it before going downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom. How did you sleep?" I asked. I respected my mom too much to be sarcastic to her. "Oh good morning Jesse, I slept well. What about you?" she asked me. She put some cinnamon toast in front of me along with my inhaler and some milk. I took my inhaler and drank some milk. Most people didn't know it but I have had asthma since I was a little kid. "I slept well. Thanks for the breakfast mom," I said to her. I ate it before getting my guitar case, with my guitar in it of course, and telling my mom goodbye before walking to school. I only lived 5 minutes away if I walked. When I got there I saw my music teacher waiting at the front of the school. "Good morning Jesse. I need to see you in my office before class, ok?" my teacher asked me. Her name was Mrs. Summer. She was a cool teacher, always treated her students nicely, didn't yell at them when they made a mistake and taught us about music. "Ok Mrs. Summer. I'll be there," I said to her. I had gotten there 20 minutes early so I could get ready for her class; I had music first period anyways.

10 minutes later I was heading to her office. I noticed 2 people I've never seen before at the front office, but paid it no mind. I was in her classroom with 8 minutes before class. I went over to the door that had her office on the other side and knocked. She told me to come in from the other side.

"Jesse. I need your help. I can get you out of all of your classes today if you help me out. An old friend of mine is coming with her boss and I need you to teach my classes. Do you mind helping me?" she asked me. "Sure, I don't mind helping you Mrs. Summer. Your classes are nice also," I said. She had concert band, dancing, and chorus. "Besides there aren't a lot of people here today, they are mostly getting ready for tonight's talent show," I stated. I was here because I wanted to stay in this class and get ready with the others that actually showed up. "Great. I'll get you out of your classes and you can help the students when they get in here," she told me.

When Gustavo and Kelly go to the music room. (Kelly's POV)

We had just gotten into the music room. It was huge to me, bigger than most I've seen. "Hey Kelly! Been a long time hasn't it," my old friend Haley surprised us. She had walked out of her office when we walked in. "Ok show us some talent," Gustavo told her. "Well if you want to see some talent I have someone you might be interested in," she said with a sly smile. 'I have a feeling this will be an interesting meet,' I thought.

With Jesse in dance class (Jesse's POV)

"Ok I taught you the moves. Let's see if you can do it with the music on," I said. I walked over to the stereo and turned on Hero Red pill Mix by Superchick. We were in the auditorium. They started dancing the moves I taught them and I dazed off a little, thinking why I needed to teach the students today. All of the sudden 3 people walked in. I recognized my teacher Mrs. Summer but the other 2 were new to me. The song ended as they walked in so I told them to take a rest. "Jesse can you come here for a minute," my teacher asked me. I walked over and the two new people were shocked. I had no idea why so I ignored them. "Jesse this is Gustavo Rocque and Kelly Wainwright. They work in a very successful studio. Gustavo and Kelly this is Jesse Diamond. He's my star student and teaches my students whenever I cannot," she said with pride in her voice. "Hello. Nice to meet you," I said politely.

Kelly's POV

We walked into the auditorium and saw kids dancing on the stage. The song had ended and someone told them to rest. "Jesse can you come here for a minute," Haley asked someone. A boy walked over and he looked almost exactly like James! He seemed to ignore us as he walked over to his teacher. "Jesse this is Gustavo Rocque and Kelly Wainwright. They work in a very successful studio. Gustavo and Kelly this is Jesse Diamond," when she said this I got even more shocked. She continued, "He's my star student and teaches my students whenever I cannot," she said with what I thought was pride in her voice. Jesse then spoke, "Hello. Nice to meet you." He seemed polite. 'This kid looks like James but he acts nothing like him,' Kelly thought.

Jesse's POV

I watched as Kelly's eyes got wide when Mrs. Summer mentioned my last name. I had no idea why but I decided not to ask. "He's also performing in the talent show. Not to be judged though, he's doing it for fun mostly. Took me forever to get him to even sing tonight," she told them. "Yeah, she begged me to sing tonight," I told them with a slight annoyance in my voice. "So you can sing eh?" Gustavo asked me. "Yeah I can sing, pretty good if I say so," I said with pride. "Prove it to us then, you dog," Gustavo told me. "I will tonight. You better be ready," I said, in a challenging voice.

TBC

* * *

This is one of my first fanfics of this show. Criticism is welcome but no flame. If you don't like it then u shouldn't have read it.


	2. Talent Show and Question

Love's Hero

Ok this is the next chapter hope you enjoy it =)

* * *

That afternoon (Kelly's POV)

We were waiting around the school since the talent show was at 6, school let out at 3. Gustavo and I were talking about Jesse Diamond and how we thought he would do. I had a good feeling about him, but Gustavo thought he would be just like James. I doubted that but I couldn't tell for sure at this moment. "I think he's different then James is Gustavo! He doesn't seem all that egotistical or obsessive with his looks like James is," I told him. "They look alike, why not act alike too Kelly," he told me.

We stopped talking about it around 5 when people were arriving, to get ready obviously. We saw Jesse walk in and go to where the lights were in the auditorium. We asked Mrs. Summer about it and she said that Jesse had computerized all the lights and can do special effects for some of the musical performers. "So this kids smart eh? Is there anything else about him," Gustavo asked. "Well I know he's into hockey," she told us. "He would get along with the boys then," I said. Gustavo looked a little annoyed and said, "Oh great another hockey player."

Time skip to when it's Jesse's turn to perform. (Jesse's POV)

I was backstage getting ready. My friend Luna was with me because she was singing with me. I was tuning my guitar and she was tuning her bass. "So how do you think it'll go tonight Jesse?" she asked. "I think it'll be great. People love our music and we know what we are doing. Don't worry," I told her.

"Now it's time for who you've been waiting for! Jesse Diamond," Mrs. Summer said into the microphone. I walked out on stage with Luna next to me. I walked up to the microphone and said, "Hi, I'm Jesse, and I'll be singing Hero by Skillet."

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(Falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time.

After I was done I looked out towards the audience and they were all cheering and clapping for us. I looked at Luna and smiled at her. "We were great," I mouthed to her. "I agree," she mouthed back.

Kelly's POV

I was recording his performance. To say he was "pretty good" was an understatement. Jesse was amazing! He sang like a professional and his guitar playing was awesome. I emailed Jesse's performance to the boys with a message that says, "Tell me how you like it." It was just the audio, so they couldn't see what he looked like. "Gustavo this kid is amazing," I told him. "I agree with you…this dog has a fire and a voice," he said. I was surprised; he normally always tries to find something wrong with anyone. I have a feeling about this kid.

With the boys (Logan's POV)

I was on the computer when I saw an email appear from Kelly. I opened it and it was an audio file with a message saying, "Tell me how you like it." I told Kendall, Carlos, and James to come in here. Carlos and James were holding hands and looking lovingly at each other. I was a little jealous because I couldn't find the right guy for me but at the same time I was happy for them.

"Kelly just sent us an email. There's an audio file attached she wants us to hear," I told them. "Well open it then dude," Carlos told me. I opened it and the first thing I hear is, "Hi, I'm Jesse, and I'll be singing Hero by Skillet." Then a guitar filled my ears and a second later the guy's singing voice was coming out. It sounded awesome! This guy was amazing. "Guys this person is awesome. Not as good as me but almost," James said. "I agree. He sings like a professional," Kendall said. "Yeah! Wonder if Gustavo and Kelly will ask him to join," Carlos said excited. He always likes to meet new people. "Yeah. I hope he joins," I said. He sounded nice, but I don't even know what he looks like or acts, so I can't make a final till I meet him.

With Jesse. (Jesse's POV)

I had just gotten off of stage. I was putting my guitar away. Luna had already left so it was just me and a few others who were getting ready to leave. Mrs. Summer came up to me with Gustavo and Kelly.

"Hey kid you got talent. Feel like coming back to Los Angeles to be in a boy band," Gustavo asked me. "What group," I asked him, I was curious about them. "The groups called Big Time Rush. I have a feeling they would like you," Kelly told me. "Let me ask my mom about it and I'll tell you tomorrow," I said. I had left after that with my guitar in hand.

* * *

Yay! Got this chapter done~ I feel good about it. R&R please!

Also Hero by Skillet is pretty good, listen to it!


	3. info and family

Love's Hero

Wow I'm doing a lot of writing lately xD hope you people enjoy this one too.

* * *

At Jesse's Home (Jesse's POV)

I had just gotten walked through the front door and went over to the living room. I saw my mom in there watching T.V. "Mom, there's something I want to ask you," I said. She looked over and said, "What is it sweetie?" "A producer asked me if I wanted to be in a band today. I told him I would ask you and tell him tomorrow," I said, I was a little nervous. "What group is this? Is it a group of juveniles," my mom asked me. "I don't think so. The guy said they were called Big Time Rush," I told her.

"I've seen the group before. Sweetie, there's something I….need to tell you," she said. I noticed she hesitated when she spoke. "What is it mom," I asked. "You might want to sit down Jesse," she said. I sat down next to her and she went over to the closet and took out a box. She came back over and set it down on the table in front of us. She opened it and took out a photo of two boys. "Sweetie, you have a brother, a twin brother. His name is James. The one on the left is him when he was 3 years old. You two were always together. Your father and I got a divorce when you two were four," she told me. I looked at the photo shocked. I couldn't remember him at all. But I guess that's expected, I was only four the last time I saw him. "Why didn't you tell me this before mom," I asked her. "I didn't think you were ready. Your brother is in that band, and I want you to be in it, if you really want to," she told me. "So I can be in the band, and meet my brother," I stated a little shocked. "Yes. I'll allow you to be in the band. No getting into trouble," she told me. "Ok. I'll be in my room packing after I call him," I said.

I went to my room. I sat on my bed dazed from this new information. After five minutes I took out my cell phone and dialed the number he gave me before I left earlier. It rang for a minute before Kelly answered. "Hey Kelly. My mom said it was ok for me to be in the band," I said. "Great! We'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon," she said. "We are going back way earlier than expected but I'll make Gustavo not work you and the boys till next week," she said. "Ok, I'll tell my mom about the departure time," I said. "Ok. Have a good night Jesse," she said. "Same to you," I said. I hung up after that. I spent the next hour getting my stuff together and at the front door. I had my guitar, laptop, iPod, cell phone and other stuff I needed. I told my mom when I was leaving after that. She said to make sure I call her often and not to get into trouble. I said I would do both.

The next day I went to school to sign out of it. Since I wouldn't be here why be enrolled in the school. I went to the front office to tell them I was moving but I didn't know where I would be attending school yet. They said it was fine and gave me what I needed to give to the new school. I then went to the music room and went into the music teacher's office. "Hey Mrs. Summer," I said. "Hey Jesse, you alright," she asked. "I'm going to be in Gustavo's band. I have to go to Los Angeles so I won't be here anymore," I told her. "Oh Jesse! That's great," she said excited. "Yeah. I also found out something….new about my family," I said. "What is it," she asked. "I found out I have a twin brother that's in that band," I said nervously. "So you don't know what to do when you meet him. Just be yourself, you can get along with most of the people at this school, so he'll have no reason to hate you," she told me. She knew me pretty well because she was also friends with my mom. "Ok I will. I have to go now, I'm going to spend the day with my mom before I leave," I told her. "Ok Jesse. Be sure to email me with how things are going over there," she said. "Ok I will," I said.

I went home after that, there was nothing else I needed to do there. I ended up spending the rest of the day with my mom and going out to lunch with her. Gustavo and Kelly picked me up around five. I got my bags and stuff I needed and put them in the back of their limo. "So what's Los Angeles like Kelly," I asked. "It's hot, people love to swim and ice cream there, and a lot of hot girls," she told me. I guess she thought I would be interested in the girls. I'm more interested in the guys, reason why a lot of girls liked to hang around me. "Oh, sounds like fun. Can't wait to go swimming," I said. She noticed I didn't mention anything about the girls but didn't ask anything about it. An hour later we got to the airport and when we got on the airplane Kelly told me we were flying first class. When we sat down I took out my iPod and listened to it the whole flight, Gustavo and Kelly were doing their own thing during the flight. When we got there it was morning, we took a night flight and it took longer than expected.

"I'm going to call the boys and tell them to we're coming over. They need to meet their new roommate and band mate," Kelly said. I started to get a little nervous and said, "Ok. Gustavo, when are we going to start practicing?" "We are going to start next week dog. Don't be late," he told me. "Yes sir," I said. He looked shocked for a second and asked, "Did you just call me sir." "Yes. You're older than me and are letting me into this band. I think that calls for some respect," I said. He looked happy and walked into his office. Kelly got off her phone and said we are going over there now. My stuff was still in the limo so I didn't have to do anything except getting into the limo. We talked on the way over there. I said, "I'm nervous Kelly. I mean my brother's in that band and I've never even met him." She figured I was James' brother and could understand why I was nervous. She told me to stay calm and act like myself.

I did just that before we arrived at a place called the Palm Woods. She went to the elevator and I followed her. I had my stuff over my shoulder and my guitar in hand. When we got out she went to an apartment that had 2J on the door. She knocked on it and a woman answered it. She told us we could come in.

* * *

Ok I'm ending it here! Wait till the next chapter for when they actually meet! also R&R i want to know how to make my stories better :D


	4. The Meeting

Love's Hero

Ok study skills come in handy right bout now xD

* * *

At the door of 2J (Jesse's POV)

The woman at the door looked surprised at me. Guess she didn't know James had a twin either. "Um…Why don't you two come in," she told us. I walked in and said, "Hello. My name is Jesse Diamond. Very nice to meet you miss." I was being way to polite, even for me. She blushed a little and said, "I'm Mrs. Knight, which is what the boys call me. I'll go and get them." She then walked out of the apartment and went into the elevator. I walked over and sat down on the couch. I looked over at Kelly and said, "I'm really nervous now." She said to me, "Don't worry Jesse. James will like you, as will the other boys." That made me feel a little better. I took out my guitar and started to string a few cords on it and smiled a little and started playing Rock Star by Nickelback and singing a little of the lyrics.

With the boys (Logan's POV)

We were at the pool, sitting on the pool chairs. Mrs. Knight came down looking shocked. She told us we needed to go to the apartment to see Kelly and the new person in our band. We walked with her to the elevator and when we got to our apartment door we heard a guitar inside. We walked inside and James went in first. He stopped in his tracks when he saw who was on the couch. He was wide eyed and all of us stopped right behind him and looked at the new guy. He looked just like James! Except his hair and eyes were different. He didn't stop playing when we walked in.

Jesse's POV

I heard the door close and figured they walked in. I kept on singing and playing the guitar. I was almost half way through it when they walked in. So I sang, (this is what they heard)

"I want a new tour bus full of old guitars

My own star on Hollywood Boulevard

Somewhere between Cher and

James Dean is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

[Chorus:]

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

In the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's

Gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny

With her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels

Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes

Sign a couple autographs

So I can eat my meals for free

(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)

I'm gonna dress my ass

With the latest fashion

Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion

Gonna date a centerfold that loves to

Blow my money for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

[Chorus]

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary and today's who's who

They'll get you anything with that evil smile

Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs

That offend the censors

Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs

lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

[Chorus]

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary and today's who's who

They'll get you anything with that evil smile

Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar"

When the song ended I put my guitar down next to me and looked over at the boys. They all looked very shocked. Can't say I can blame them though, they didn't know that James had a twin and it must have been a shock to see me sitting here.

"Hello. I'm guessing your Big Time Rush. My names Jesse Diamond," I said politely. I didn't want to be rude to them, I don't think that would be a good first impression. I looked them over and saw a blond boy, a little shorter then James, a Latino with really tan skin, he was also really short, and finally a boy with what looked like black hair. He was taller than the Latino and looked smart. "So, who are you," I asked. They got over their shock a little bit and James said, "Before we answer your question answer mine. Why do you look like me?" I sighed a little and said for them to sit down.

After they sat down I got out the picture my mom showed me of James and me. I passed it to him and started to explain. "James, I'm your twin. Our parents got a divorce when we were four and they haven't seen each other since. So we wouldn't see each other. I don't know why all of this happened but at least now I get to see my own brother," I told him. It looked like he believed me. I smiled over at him. "So you're my brother. Whenever I asked about mom all I got was he never wanted to see "them" again. I guess he was talking about you and our mom," he said. He smiled at me, he seemed happy to finally know about them. "Ok now that that's out of the way, mind telling me who all of you are," I asked them. Logan spoke up then, since he seemed to recover from his shock before the others. "My name is Logan," he said. He looked pretty cute. I mentally slapped myself at that thought. I just met him, I can't have feelings for him. The blond then spoke, "I'm Kendall. I'm her son," he pointed to Mrs. Knight as he said this. Then the last guy spoke up, "My name is Carlos! This is going to be awesome, isn't it James." As he said this he glomped James while smiling. I guessed they were dating and I smiled at them. I had been wishing I could find a guy that liked me like that. I looked over at Logan and saw him looking at them with envy in his eyes. Seemed he wanted someone like that too. When he saw I was staring at him I turned away blushing.

Logan's POV

He had just asked us for our names. I recovered first so I said, "My name is Logan." I felt like I was being boring but I was nervous! This guy looked nice, might look like James but he seems different. The others introduced themselves and when Carlos did his he jumped James and I looked at them with envy. I noticed Jesse looking at them; he seemed happy for them and a little jealous at the same time. Then he looked over to me and I acted like I was looking at James and Carlos hugging. I was jealous to say the least, I wish I could get a guy that would love me like they love each other. I then looked at him and he blushed and looked away, he didn't think I had seen him looking. I smiled a little and thought with a smile, 'Maybe I can get into a relationship like James and Carlos has.'

James' POV

After Carlos jumped on me and hugged me tightly, I looked over at Jesse to see what his reaction was. I saw he was happy and a little jealous at the same time. I knew it wasn't because it was Carlos. I guess I'll ask him about it later. I mean I guess he'll answer; he is my twin and all. Carlos looked really happy curled up into him and I held him tightly and turned on the T.V to watch it.

Jesse's POV

I noticed James looking at me for a second after Carlos jumped him but I guess he wanted to figure out my reaction. "So..."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yay~ ill post the next chapter up soon if u people like the first 4.


	5. Moving in part 1

Love's Hero

Noticed a lot of people were reading my stories so far. Decided to make a new chapter of each! Just this one is first. Sorry if its short D:

Logan's POV

Jesse asked, "So…..where am I going to sleep?" I looked towards Kendall and saw he was thinking about this. I looked back to James and saw he wasn't paying attention, along with Carlos. I looked back to Jesse and said, "You can sleep in my room...with me." I was a little shy about saying this. I was trying to conceal the blush trying to overtake my cheeks. He looked at me a little shocked and smiled. He then said, "Ok. Sounds like fun. At least I don't have to live alone." He was smiling the whole time, I could see a light blush forming on his cheeks.

Jesse's POV

Logan had just offered me a chance to sleep with him in his room. No way was I going to turn that offer down. I tried hiding the blush that was going to overtake my cheeks with a smile. I was shocked but ultimately happy. I mean I already accepted that I like this guy, even though I barely know him, this gives me the opportunity to get to know him. "Ok. Sounds like fun. At least I don't have to live alone." After I said this I felt a light blushing forming on my cheeks.

James' POV

I looked over to Logan and Jesse. Both of them were blushing and I smiled a little. I was hoping Logan would find someone who liked him, looks like he found it in my brother. I nudged Carlos a little and nodded my head towards Logan and Jesse. He looked over and smiled. I guess he was thinking what I was thinking. "Jesse? Need help getting your stuff into Logan's room? Also I think we need to buy you a bed today," I told him. He looked over and nodded. I picked up Carlos and set him down where I had been sitting, my boyfriend's light, very light.

I went over with Jesse to his stuff and went over to grab the guitar case. He freaked out a little and grabbed it before I could. I looked at him in question and he blushed a little and said, "Sorry. This guitar is my baby, my most valuable item." I smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. I have a comb that's my most valuable item, besides Carlos that is." He smiled when I said this. "Thanks. Good thing I won't be considered crazy then," he joked a little.

Jesse's POV

Me and James went over to my stuff and he made a grab for my guitar case. I freaked out and rushed to grab it before him. He looked at me in question and I blushed. I then answered, "Sorry. This guitar is my baby, my most valuable item." James smiled at me and said, "Don't worry. I have a comb that's my most valuable item, besides Carlos that is." I noticed he smiled more as he said Carlos' name. I smiled at him; he made me feel a little better. "Thanks. Good thing I won't be considered crazy then," I joked a little.

After we got all of my stuff into Logan's room, now my room too, I looked at James. He was sitting on Logan's bed and I sat on the floor, my back to my guitar case. I asked, "James. Can I ask you something?" He looked at me and said, "What is it bro?" I smiled when he said that. I was happy he considered me his brother, even though we didn't grow up together or anything. "Well….I think I like Logan. I barely know him though, it doesn't seem right but it does at the same time," I look at the ground as I said this, blushing. He looked at me a little surprised, maybe because I actually admitted it. I continued, "I was wondering if you could tell me some stuff about him, so I can know him better." He thought for a moment and said, "Well I know he'll like you back if you act like yourself. I have a feeling he had a crush on you already though Jesse." I looked at him shocked and then smiled. "Really? Maybe I'll tell him how I feel after I get to know him," I said smiling.

Logan's POV

I watched as James and Jesse went over to Jesse's things. I saw he freaked out a little like James did whenever someone touches his lucky comb. I was praying he didn't go as crazy as James did whenever someone touched it, even though I would like him either way. He said his guitar was his baby, like how James' lucky comb was his, besides Carlos. Nothing is more important to James then Carlos is. They went into my room, now Jesse's room too, to put his stuff away. Kendall looked over at me and said, "You like Jesse don't you." I blushed dark red when he said this with no warning what so ever. "I take that as a yes. Tell him," he urged. "I-I don't think it's a good idea Kendall. I barely know him and I don't want to destroy what could be a good friendship," I said while looking down. "I noticed he was blushing a lot too, Logan. I have a very good feeling he likes you already dude," He said. I would never admit this to him but those words filled me with hope.

They stayed in there for maybe 5 minutes before coming back out. Jesse came and sat next to me, a little closer than a normal friend does. I was hoping this meant something, like he likes me or something. He looked over to me and asked, "Will you go bed shopping with me Logan? Pleeeease." He asked me with puppy dog eyes. I asked him, "Doesn't James want to go with you Jesse?" "No. He wants to spend more time with Carlos then he does with his own twin," he said with fake jealousy. Then he said, "Besides, I want to spend more time with you then with James." This made me blush a lot. I remembered the conversation I had while Jesse and James were in our room and noticed he did things around me that a normal friend didn't do, like he was dropping hints or something. "Well….sure I'll go with you Jesse," I said smirking a little at him. He smiled and said, "Great, let's go then." With that he dragged me out of the apartment on the guys laughing softly.

That's it for now. I'm surprised at how many people like this story so far. Rate and Review and I'll write the next chapter by Thursday! If not then I get to do it on my own time.


	6. Moving in part 2

Love's Hero Chapter 6

Ok I finally got my computer working so I can write at school again.

Here's a new chapter of Love's Hero.

* * *

Logan's POV

We were on our way to the furniture store with Mrs. Knight's credit card, after we ran into her in the lobby. Jesse told her about him needing a bed and she was more than happy to give us her credit card. I was driving us, since I've had my license for 6 months and can legally drive with one other person. Jesse was talking about the performance that got him here, after I asked about that.

Flashback (Logan's POV)

"So Jesse, we listened to your performance. You sounded great," I said, trying to make conversation. He smiled at me and said, "Really? Thanks. Me and my friend worked really hard to make it sound good, even though we were forced." "Forced? How were you forced," I asked. He answered, "Oh my teacher introduced me to Gustavo and Kelly and she asked me to perform so they could see me play, since they walked in on me teaching dance to some of the dance students for her." I tried not to look shocked, I never heard about that from Kelly.

End Flashback (Still Logan's POV)

We just got to the furniture store and walked in. There were so many things. Jesse headed for the beds first. I said, "I think we need to look for a twin bed for you." So he headed over there and tried out mattresses. It took 10 minutes but he found one he liked. I went to get a showman to see if he could help us get this paid for. That took another 10 minutes and we were out of there. They said they would deliver it this afternoon and set it up for us.

Jesse's POV

We were about to leave the store after about a half hour of being there. I asked Logan, "Logan, think we can get some food?" He looked at me and nodded. He was looking at me with I believe affection in his eyes. Maybe he figured it out? I doubted it. I know that I like him and all, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Whenever I liked someone before I could always get them out of my head easily, but I can't this time. While he was driving I was staring at him, like I was on the way over there. He didn't notice though. We turned into a fast food joint and got out. "We're going to eat here ok," He asked. I blushed when he looked at me and nodded. He grabbed my hand and took me inside. I was blushing the whole time. His hand was so warm and soft and I couldn't get my mind off of it. When we got to the cashier and the person looked at us odd. I tugged at my hand a little bit and he blushed and let go. I smiled at him and ordered. "I'll have a double cheese burger, medium fries, and a medium soda," I said smiling. The guy smiled at me and put that in. "I'll have a salad with a medium soda," he said blushing. He told us, "Ok what's your name? I'll call you up when your food is done." I told him my name and he nodded. We went and sat over by a shaded window. I stared at him while he was looking outside with his hand supporting his head. He looked even more cute than normal. I just wished I could show him that I liked him, but I knew that it was too soon. I would just wait for a sign to present itself before I did anything…..I hope I didn't have to wait long.

Logan's POV

We just finished eating and Jesse was looking at me the whole time. He thought that I couldn't tell but I could, that's why I kept staring out the window, so he couldn't see me blushing like mad. I wished he would show me a sign, but I had a feeling he wouldn't do anything till I gave some sort of hint. When we got to the car I did something I would normally never do. I pushed Jesse onto the passenger side of the car and kissed him. KISSED HIM for Pete sakes! He blushed at first but then relaxed against the car door. He wrapped his hands around my neck as I deepened it and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I was blushing the whole time but inside my mind I was screaming with happiness. I couldn't believe I had gotten enough courage to do this, and he was enjoying it. After about 15 seconds I trailed my tongue across his bottom lip. With some hesitation he opened his mouth and allowed me to enter. I mapped out his mouth in seconds with a moan at how good he tasted, like chocolate covered strawberries. Then I let my tongue tangle with his and moaned at the contact. He was grabbing my hair and tugging slightly and I pulled away. His eye shone with something akin to love, like what I see between James and Carlos. I smiled at him and he blushed while smiling back at me. I kissed him again softly and said against his lips, "I like you, a lot. More than just a friend should." He smiled and said, "I like you too, I was just waiting for a sign that you thought of me as more than a friend." (A/N at the end about this) I was sure I was smiling a lot, 'cause now my cheeks hurt, but it was all worth it. I finally got my feelings across, and possibly my love. I knew it was too soon to think that but he seemed to be my perfect match. We got off of the car a few minutes later and got into the car. I was driving home smiling the whole time. I was sure he was in the same boat.

Jesses' POV during the kiss

We were walking to the car. I was about to open the passenger side door but as I was about to grab it I felt someone turn me around and push me against the door. I panicked for a split second before I realized it was Logan. He kissed me not even a moment later and I could have sworn I heard a happy squee in my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened it. It felt so good I moaned. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him somewhat, I had a feeling he didn't know he had done that though. He trailed his tongue across my bottom lip after what felt like a few seconds. I opened my mouth after a moment and his tongue entered; I moaned even louder than before, only to be muffled by his lips. I could taste him on his tongue and he tasted amazing, something that was purely Logan. He was moaning also. I tugged at his hair slightly and was sad when he pulled away. We were both breathing hard, from lack of air. I knew I was blushing, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I could see him blushing also and smiled. He blushed even more and smiled back at me before kissing me again, softer than last time. I was kissing him back and I said against his lips, "I like you, a lot. More than just a friend should." He smiled and said, "I like you too, I was just waiting for a sign that you thought of me as more than a friend." We were both smiling like idiots but who could blame us! We finally got our feeling across to each other and we were happy about it. We got in the car and drove home.

Skipped the car ride home (Jesses' POV)

When we got home Carlos and James were in their room, I could hear moaning coming from in there and blushes. I looked over and Logan was also. I bet he was thinking of what he could do to me in bed. We walked to our room, which was thankfully not right next to their but across the hall. We walked in and my bed was all set up, sheets and all. I looked over to Logan and smiled. I walked over and started organizing my stuff, since I wasn't able to do that till I had my bed. I placed my guitar at the foot of my bed and set up my bed the way I wanted. Logan was sitting on his bed reading a book. I decided to follow and grabbed a music book on the guitar and started to read about the different types of guitars, their history, and other stuff about it.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. Atleast u got kisses in it :D xD i swear these look so much longer in word lol

A/N: Ok this is basically an example of "love at first site" so yea…I would really like help with this if anyone has ANY suggestions ill try and use em if u review me with it.


End file.
